


METAMORPHOSIS

by anonimous



Series: TREASURE (the series) [5]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: GAngBerryCouple, HaruDam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimous/pseuds/anonimous
Summary: Haruto loves Yedam since he's little but the guy only sees him as his little dongsaeng and now he's ready to confess his feelings.. will Yedam let him..???? nobody knows..
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Series: TREASURE (the series) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	METAMORPHOSIS

**Author's Note:**

> this is relatively short i just drop what's on my mind and this is not part of your suggestions.. but they will keep coming..

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

It was Yedam's 18'th birthday when Haruto started doing the chase, the older remember perfectly, how can he forget that day when his little fluffball showed up on his birthday as if he's the finest man that ever walked on the planet that night, Haruto looks so ethereal that night..

Arriving at exactly twelve midnight in such a dramatic entrance where the large door widely opening for him getting everybody's attention including Yedam's....

Walking in such a slow magical motion Haruto entered the large room in his red suit looking like a real life manhwa character with his slightly curly locks that teasingly hides his expressive doll eyes....

One hand on his black dress pants pocket heading straight to the grand piano in the middle of that room while all eyes are on him..

Suddenly no one dared to speak but everyone seemed curious, intrigued even throwing curious looks over the latter's direction but Haruto refuse to say anything.... He just let them stop and stare not even a glance were thrown to his friends that are more than puzzled from the action....

_**"What's happening..????"** _A confused Jaehyuk asked not really directing the question to anyone..

_**"I don't know.. The kid looks regal tho'.."**_ Asahi replied eyes still pinned towards Haruto's direction, they never expected the guy to do something big like this, he's really not kidding when he told them he's going to confess his feelings..

_**"This is confusing not gonna lie, Just what is he trying to do..????"**_ Hyunsuk can't help but worry.. He practically raise the kid like his own and he knows how impulsive he can get sometimes he just hopes he doesn't do anything stupid in front of a thousand of people and ruin Yedam's birthday ..

Haruto immediately take a sit, every actions he makes are being watched as if they're anticipating with his next move or what's going to happen next, some are getting impatient including his hyungs more particularly Bang Yedam.. 

He started playing..... 

Everyone's watching.. 

_**"Oh my god.... What Netflix drama is this..????"**_ Junkyu uttered nonchalantly, watching Haruto intently.

_**"What would I do without your smart mouth?**_ (He started singing, focusing on the keyboard his fingers are gracefully fiddling like a pro). 

_**"Drawing me in, and you kicking me out, You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down...."** _

The guys all shared a look (except Yedam who's eyes never left the guy singing while playing the piano) before they glance at the birthday celebrant who's been oblivious about their presence and the way they're giving signals to each other.. since when did Haruto know how to sing..?? more even play the piano the guys thought.. 

_**"If this doesn't make him realize what's going on I swear I'm calling him idiot for the rest of our lives.."** _Jeongwoo retort watching his bestfriend Yedam who's currently coldnt take his eyes off of the guy playing the piano, gaining a kick in the shin accompanied by a scolding glare from Jihoon.

_**"What was that for..????"** _He childishly complain a breath away to sulking his lips already pouting.. 

_**"You want another one..?? I got plenty for you...."**_ Jihoon challenged raising a brow luckily Hyunsusk is quick to meddle grabbing the older closer to his side while motioning Doyoung and Junghwan to get Jeongwoo with his eyes, the duo get the memo and pull the still pouting Jeongwoo.. 

Haruto raise his head and their eyes meet... Yedam was taken a back from the youngers gaze, its strange, its different.... He could've sworn he's never seen that look on his dongsaeng before.. He felt an invisible lump on his throat making him swallow while holding his breath.. He suddenly felt conscious... He don't know what to do, but at the same time he couldn't look away.... 

It's as if Haruto's eyes casted a spell on him, those eyes are captivating, Haruto's gaze is dangerously compelling he figured.... 

Since when did that happen..???? He don't know either.

_**"What's going on in that beautiful mind,** **I'm on your magical mystery ride**_ (Their eye contact didn't falter.. he made sure the older wouldn't take his eyes off of him while he's singing to him the words he couldn't dare to speak whenever he wants to) _**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...."** _Haruto continue confessing about his feelings, he's been in love with the older ever since he learned how to talk if that's not exaggerating but he's completely aware how Yedam looks at him..

For the older he's simply just his little dongsaeng.... 

All his attempts were ignored, he didn't mind.. it only made him more persistent.. Those subtle rejections from Yedam he didn't take it to his heart because he knows loving someone shouldn't be asking anything in return.. That's why he keeps loving the older secretly it's just that tonight he wants to do something special for him..

He wants Yedam to not forget his eighteenth birthday, because it's the same day where Haruto finally decides to pursue him properly and he will do whatever it takes to make the older love him the way he does for him..

He will show Yedam that he's no longer the little Ruto who only craves and wants his attention, He wants his heart too and nothing can convince him otherwise...

_**''Cause all of me** _

_**Loves all of you** _

_**Love your curves and all your edges** _

_**All your perfect imperfections** _

_**Give your all to me** _

_**I'll give my all to you** _

_**You're my end and my beginning** _

_**Even when I lose I'm winning** _

_**'Cause I give you all of me** _

_**And you give me all of you, oh oh...."** _He means every word of it with all his heart, and he knows Yedam knows that too, The sparks onto the older's eyes are apparent.. He looked stunned, bewildered even but they both know his message behind the song is well taken.. 

The only question left is, Will Yedam let him..???? 

Nobody knows....

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

r

**Author's Note:**

> i purposely ended it like that my bad....


End file.
